The disclosure relates to a memory device, and more particularly, to a method of verifying a layout of a vertical memory device.
Memory devices are used to store data and are classified as volatile memory devices or nonvolatile memory devices. Flash memory devices, which are an example of nonvolatile memory devices, may be used in mobile phones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable computers, desktop computers, and other devices. Recently, vertical memory devices have been developed to increase the storage capacity and achieve miniaturization of nonvolatile memory devices. Vertical memory devices include a plurality of memory cells or a plurality of memory cell arrays vertically stacked on a substrate. In vertical memory devices in which channel holes having a multi-hole structure are formed, the characteristics of memory cells formed in the channel holes may vary according to a distance between each channel hole and an isolation region adjacent thereto.